


Interlude

by lunadesangre



Series: Little Miracles [8]
Category: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, Oz (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Twins, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunadesangre/pseuds/lunadesangre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Lord of the Fucking Dance ponders shit in Oz after the riot – and Miguel Alvarez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

News and rumors of any shit happening inside Oz travel even through the thick metal doors of the solitary cells – provided you’re listening, and Ryan always is.

So he knows Beecher ended up in gen pop – and bit the tip of Robson’s dick off. He laughs himself silly about that for days. (He carefully tries to avoid thinking about the fact that to bite the tip of a guy’s dick off, you have to put it in your mouth first. He mostly fails, really, but it’s still funny anyway: _poetic justice_ , Ryan thinks. If anything involving dicks in mouths can be called poetic – but _justice_ though, definitely. And that makes him wonder if Brian-the-sex-crimes-cop would see it that way. Probably, Ryan decides.)

He knows that Ross is dead, and _good riddance_ is what he thinks about that: Ross and his bad hygiene, too close stance and leering glances certainly isn’t something he’s gonna miss.

He also knows Alvarez’s been shot and is recovering in the infirmary (“Milking it, the little fucker,” says a passing hack, and he can’t help but grin, because he can just _see_ it.) – and it makes him glad, that Ross is dead and Alvarez isn’t. He spends too much time trying to avoid wondering _why_ , fails, and doesn’t really get anywhere anyway. Except maybe: on some level, he kind of likes the loco latino. He does kind of like Beecher, after all, and Hill and Rebadow – but the comparison fails: Alvarez’s different. Unpredictable. _Loco_ , really. And sometimes Ryan just wants to deck him, because he’s too fucking cocky. But he’s, well, Ryan’s not sure, but he likes watching him. Likes knowing he’s still around. (He’s getting soft. Fucking Brian.)

Of course, that leads him back to the riot. Manipulating Ross and Adebisi to do a good fucking thing – and Alvarez seeing it. Loco and fucking perceptive. Ryan’ll have to be careful around him when they’re both back in Em City. He should be planning for every eventuality, down to the _remove him from the equation_ option – but he can’t even consider that one: he’s glad Alvarez’s alive, he’s not going to fucking kill him. Not for something so stupid, even if the thought that someone can read him gives him – well, not chills exactly, but some kind of thrill. Perhaps. Whether that’s good or bad, only time will tell.

At least it’s going to be interesting when he _finally_ gets out of his tiny cell. Which sounds definitely good right now, because there’s very few things that Ryan hates more than boredom.


End file.
